danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
שמואל הנביא מול בני עלי הכהן - עיון בשמואל א', פרק ב'
thumb|650px|מרכז|שמואל הנביא מול בני עלי הכהן - עיון בשמואל א', פרק ב השיעור עוסק בהתנהגות משרתי ציבור כלפי הנזקקים לשרותם. בני עלי, חפני ופנחס שרתו את עולי רגל שבאו למשכן שילה עם קרבנות בידם. הכתוב קובע :"וּבְנֵ֥י עֵלִ֖י בְּנֵ֣י בְלִיָּ֑עַל לֹ֥א יָדְע֖וּ אֶת ה'(י"ג)׃ לעומת זאת, על שמואל הנביא, עוד בהיותו "נער" נאמר:"וְהַנַּ֣עַר שְׁמוּאֵ֔ל הֹלֵ֥ךְ וְגָדֵ֖ל וָט֑וֹב גַּ֚ם עִם ה'וְגַ֖ם עִם־אֲנָשִֽׁים׃ (כ'). תוכנו של הפרק מפרט במה ההתנהגות של בני עלי באה ליד ביטוי. וחז"ל מעלים את הנושא: "אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמני אמר רבי יונתן כל האומר בני עלי חטאו אינו אלא טועה שנאמר ושם שני בני עלי (עם ארון ברית האלהים) חפני ופנחס כהנים לה׳". יוצא מכאן שגם פגם בהתנהגות עלול לחרוץ את גורלו של משרת ציבור; אשר לביטוי "ישכבון" - חז"ל אינן סבורים שחטאו באשת איש, בעקיפין גרמו ביזיון ואף המנעות מפריה ורביה; לסיום מובאת השוואה בין "משפט הכהן" כפי שנקבע בספר דברים וכיצד יושם בפועל בספר שמואל; סוגיה תלמודית הקשורה לנושא היא "תקפו כהן" ! שמואל הנביא * משרת ה' שהיה טוב לאנשים וכך גדל "בכל השלמות" שמואל הנביא היה הבכור מבין חמשת הבנים של חנה. בהתאם לאמור בסוף פרק א':"אֶל־הַנַּ֥עַר הַזֶּ֖ה הִתְפַּלָּ֑לְתִּי וַיִּתֵּ֨ן ה' לִי֙ אֶת־שְׁאֵ֣לָתִ֔י אֲשֶׁ֥ר שָׁאַ֖לְתִּי מֵעִמּֽוֹ׃ וְגַם אָנֹכִי, הִשְׁאִלְתִּהוּ לה', כָּל-הַיָּמִים אֲשֶׁר הָיָה, הוּא שָׁאוּל לה'; וַיִּשְׁתַּחוּ שָׁם, לַה'.(כ"ז-כ"ח). ואכן :"וְהַנַּעַר, הָיָה מְשָׁרֵת אֶת-ה', אֶת-פְּנֵי, עֵלִי הַכֹּהֵן (י"א). הקשר עם אימא נשמר :"וּמְעִיל קָטֹן תַּעֲשֶׂה-לּוֹ אִמּוֹ" בנוסף ל:"נַעַר, חָגוּר אֵפוֹד בָּד" והסיכום:"וַיִּגְדַּל הַנַּעַר שְׁמוּאֵל, עִם-ה'.(כ) חז"ל מרחיבים את היריעה ומתארים כיצד הוא מילא את תפקידו כ"משרת את ה'". * היה משרת את ה' את פני עלי - מכאן ל'משמש פני תלמידי חכמים', כמשמש פני השכינה (רש"י - י"א) * נער - רצה לומר עם שהיה עדיין נער, היה חגור אפוד בד, כדרך החשובים עובדי ה(מצודת דוד - י"ח) * הולך וגדל - בחכמה וביראת ה'(מצודת דוד כ"ו) * וגם עם אנשים - שהיתה דעתו מעורבת עם הבריות ומקובל להם, וסמכו כאן, לומר שהיה מקובל גם לבני עלי, ולא חשדוהו שהוא הוא המביא דבתם רעה אל אביהם (שם). * ורבי יצחק אברבנאל מרחיב ומשווה את התנהגותו עם זו של יוסף בן יעקב אבינו:"ומה שאמר עוד והנער שמואל הולך וגדל וגו', הוא להגיד שעם היות ממנהג הנערים להביא את דבת אחיהם הרעה אל אביהם ובעבור זה יהיו שנואים מהאחים הגדולים, וכמו שמצינו ביוסף עם אחיו (בראשית ל"ז), הנה לא היה כן שמואל כי היה הולך וגדל בכל השלמיות, והיה טוב עם השם כי לא למד מתכונות בני עלי וממדותיהם הרעות, וגם עם אנשים, רוצה לומר עם בני עלי הרשעים שהיו אוהבים אותו ולא חשדוהו בהיותו מביא דבתם רעה אל אביהם, כי היה ה' עמו ויתן אותו לרחמים בעיני כל רואיו, וכנה כאן בני עלי בשם אנשים, כמו שאמר עליהם למעלה כי נאצו האנשים את מנחת (אברבנאל על שמואל א ב׳:כ״ו:א׳) Eli and Samuel.jpg|עלי ושמואל. ציור מעשה ידי ג'ון סינגלטון קופלי משנת 1780 Hannah_VICTORS,_Jan.jpg|1645 painting by Jan Victors of Hannah presenting her son Samuel to Eli, who is seated on the right ולהן יבאו יוצגו דמיון בני עלי הכהן הגדול: חפני ופנחס אשר בלשון הכתוב הוגדרו "אי כבוד". דמותם של בני עלי * בני עלי היו כהנים ומכאן כבודם; האם התנהגותם הפגומה נבעה מחטא או רק "השמועות"; יחסו של אביהן; בפרק א', עדיין אין לנו מידע על התנהגותם:"וְעָלָה הָאִישׁ הַהוּא מֵעִירוֹ מִיָּמִים יָמִימָה, לְהִשְׁתַּחֲו‍ֹת וְלִזְבֹּחַ לַיהוָה צְבָאוֹת בְּשִׁלֹה; וְשָׁם שְׁנֵי בְנֵי-עֵלִי, חָפְנִי וּפִנְחָס, כֹּהֲנִים, לה(ג). הסייפא של הפסוק הביא לתשומת לב המפרשים: * ואמרו ושם שני בני עלי חפני ופנחס כהנים לה' הוא להגיד שעם היות שחפני ופנחס שני בני עלי היו במקדש והיו לוקחים הזבח בחזקה ושוכבים את הנשים כמו שיזכור אחר זה, הנה עם כל זה לא נמנע אלקנה מבוא שמה שנה בשנה להשתחוות ולזבוח, כי חשש לעבודת האל יתברך ולא חשש לרשעת הכהנים לגודל צדקתו (רבי יצחק אברבנאל). * "אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמני אמר רבי יונתן כל האומר בני עלי חטאו אינו אלא טועה שנאמר ושם שני בני עלי (עם ארון ברית האלהים) חפני ופנחס כהנים לה׳ (מסכת שבת נ"ה,ב') אבל בפרק ב', מוצגת ההסתייגות, אולי לא חטאו, אבל בהתנהגותם היה פגם. אביהם, עלי הכהן, נוהג בזהירות ובאיפוק ואומר להם: "וְעֵלִי, זָקֵן מְאֹד; וְשָׁמַע, אֵת כָּל-אֲשֶׁר יַעֲשׂוּן בָּנָיו לְכָל-יִשְׂרָאֵל, וְאֵת אֲשֶׁר-יִשְׁכְּבוּן אֶת-הַנָּשִׁים, הַצֹּבְאוֹת פֶּתַח אֹהֶל מוֹעֵד. וַיֹּאמֶר לָהֶם, לָמָּה תַעֲשׂוּן כַּדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה, אֲשֶׁר אָנֹכִי שֹׁמֵעַ אֶת-דִּבְרֵיכֶם רָעִים, מֵאֵת כָּל-הָעָם אֵלֶּה. אַל, בָּנָי: כִּי לוֹא-טוֹבָה הַשְּׁמֻעָה אֲשֶׁר אָנֹכִי שֹׁמֵעַ, מַעֲבִרִים עַם-ה. כה אִם-יֶחֱטָא אִישׁ לְאִישׁ, וּפִלְלוֹ אֱלֹהִים, וְאִם לַיהוָה יֶחֱטָא-אִישׁ, מִי יִתְפַּלֶּל-לוֹ" (כ"ב-כ"ה) חז"ל אינם רואים את בחיוב את "גערתו" של אביהם, עלי הכהן: בלשון יחיד, ולא חטאו שניהם. ומקשים: והכתיב נאמר שאמר עלי: "אל בני כי לוא טובה השמעה אשר אנכי שומע מעבירים עם ה'" (שמואל א' ב, כד), ואם כן הפנייה כאן היא לשני הבנים! אמר רב נחמן בר יצחק: גם כאן יתכן לומר כי "בני" כתיב נאמר, שאפשר לקרוא זאת בלשון יחיד. ומקשים: והלא כתוב "מעברים" והוא נדרש כאן שכוונתו: גורמים לעבור עבירה, וכתוב על שניהם בלשון רבים! אמר רב הונא בריה בנו של רב יהושע: "מעבירם" כתיב נאמר, בכתיב חסר, שאפשר להבינו כלשון יחיד. ובכל זאת מקשים: והכתיב נאמר "ובני עלי בני בליעל לא ידעו את ה' " (שמואל א' ב, יב)! ומשיבים: מתוך שהיה לו לפנחס למחות לחפני על מעשיו ולא מיחה, מעלה עליו הכתוב כאילו גם הוא חטא.(שבת, נ"ה,ב' - לפי רבי עדיין שטיינזלץ) ורש"י ביאר:"והא כתיב מעבירים אמר רב הונא בריה דרב יהושע מעבירם כתיב. קשה בעיני שם החכם הנזכר כאן כי אומר אני שטעות גדול הוא ול''ג לה להא מילתא שהרי בספרים מוגהים כתיב מעבירים וגם . במסורה הגדולה במקום שמנויין שם כל התיבות דלא כתיב בהן יו''ד וקורין ולא נמנה זה והם מנויין ע''פ החשבון וזו אינה קשיא דהאי מעבירים לאו לשון עבירה הוא אלא לשון ויעבירו קול במחנה (שמות לו) וה''ק להו לא טובה השמועה אשר אנכי שומע את עם ה' מעבירים ומכריזין וקובלים עליכם והאי מעבירים לשון רבים הוא ואעם ה' קאי ולאו אבני עלי שהרי הם היו עוברים ולא היו מעבירים את אחרים : דהיינו:"מעבירים" לא מלשון "עבירה" אלה "העברת שמועה" - לעלי הכהן הפריע ה"שמועות" ולאו דוקא "העברות". האם חטאו באשת איש * הביטוי "ישכבון" זוכה לפירוש מקל אצל חז"ל. הם גרמו לבעליהן שבטלו מפריה ורביה או לפי הפשט, היות ונתנו להן להמתין זמן רב הם נאלצו להתבזות בשכיבה ברשות הרבים התאור החמור של מעשיהן בא לידי ביטוי בפסוק: *"וְעֵלִ֖י זָקֵ֣ן מְאֹ֑ד וְשָׁמַ֗ע אֵת֩ כָּל־אֲשֶׁ֨ר יַעֲשׂ֤וּן בָּנָיו֙ לְכָל־יִשְׂרָאֵ֔ל וְאֵ֤ת אֲשֶֽׁר־יִשְׁכְּבוּן֙ אֶת־הַנָּשִׁ֔ים הַצֹּ֣בְא֔וֹת פֶּ֖תַח אֹ֥הֶל מוֹעֵֽד׃(כ"ב) חז"ל מסתייגים מהמשמעות הפשוטה: * רש"י ביאר:"אשר ישכבן - כמשמעו: ורבותינו אמרו (יומא ט ב), מתוך ששהו את קניהן, והם היו ממתינות עד שתראן קניהן קריבין, מעלה עליהם כאלו שכבוםף כלומר ממש שכבו על הקרקע בהמתנה לתורם. היות וקרבנם היה צנוע, בני עלי השאירו אותן בהמתנה לסוף התור. * מצודת דוד" מרחיב - 'ואת אשר ישכבון וגו' - רצה לומר היו מתעצלים בהקרבת קני היולדות והזבות הבאות בצבא רב אל אהל מועד, והיו ממתינות על הקרבתן, ולא חזרו לשמש את ביתם, ושכבו במקום בואן, אם כן הם היו משכיבין אותן במקום בואן, ולחטא יחשב להם, על שבטלו בעליהן מפריה ורביה רבי יצחק אברבנאל מפרט ומתיחס גם להתנהגות עלי הכהן ומוצא לנכון להוסיף מניסיון החיים: כי אין הזקנים יכולים להוכיח בניהם בהיותם גדולים וחזקים מהם כמו שיעשו הבחורים לבניהם בהיותם ילדים. ואשר לחטא באשת איש הוא מקבל את הפירוש המקובל:'משום ששהו את קיניהן ולא הלכו אצל בעליהן מעלה עליו הכתוב כאלו שכבו''' - להלן הפירוש במלואו: :"ועלי זקן מאד ושמע וגו'. הנה הודיע הכתוב שהיה עלי זקן מאד כדי לתת התנצלות וטענה מספקת בעדו, למה לא היה מיסר בניו, ואיך לא הכם בשוטים, ולמה לא דבר להם דברי ריבות אחרי היותם מחללים את כהונת ה', ואמר שהיה זקן מאד ומחולשת כחותיו וגבורת הבנים לא היה יכול להם, כי אין הזקנים יכולים להוכיח בניהם בהיותם גדולים וחזקים מהם כמו שיעשו הבחורים לבניהם בהיותם ילדים. אבל עכ"ז שמע את כל אשר יעשון בניו לכל ישראל בעניני הקרבנות שהיו לוקחים על ידי נעריהם הבשר בחזקה, ואשר ישכבון את הנשים הצובאות פתח אהל מועד, ר"ל המתפללות, כמו שתרגם יונתן דאתיין לצלאה. ומאשר הנביא אשר בא אל עלי לא הוכיחו כלל על זה הענין המגונה והוכיחו על הזבחים והמנחות לבד, מצאו מקום חז"ל לפרשו שלא כמשמעו, ואמרו במסכת שבת (פ"ה נ"ה ע"ב), אמר ר' שמואל בר נחמני אמר ר' יונתן כל האומר בני עלי חטאו אינו אלא טועה, שנ' ושם שני בני עלי חפני ופנחס כהנים ליי', כדרב דאמר רב לעולם פנחס לא חטא ומקיש חפני לפנחס מה פנחס לא חטא אף חפני לא חטא, אלא מה אני מקיים אשר ישכבון את הנשים הצובאות? משום ששהו את קיניהן ולא הלכו אצל בעליהן מעלה עליו הכתוב כאלו שכבון. והאריכו שם על זה ורובם הסכימו שפנחס לא חטא, ושיחס הכתוב לו עון לפי שלא מיחה במעשה חפני אחיו. ויהיה אם כן פירוש הכתוב על פי דרכם שהנשים היולדות והזבות היו באות לשילה בקרבנותיהן כמו שחייבתם התורה, והמה היו הצובאות פתח אהל מועד לפי שהיו נאספות שמה בצבא. ועבודת הבית יקרא צבא כמה שנאמר (במדבר ד' כ"ג) לצבוא צבא לעבוד עבודה באהל מועד, ובני עלי היו מתעצלין בהקרבת קרבנותיהן באופן שלא יוכלו ללכת לבתיהם וישכבו שמה, ולזה אמר אשר ישכבון את הנשים, רוצה לומר שהיו הם סבה שישכבו שמה ולא ילכו לבתיהם הנשים הצובאות יולדות וזבות הבאות פתח אהל מועד, ואמר פתח אהל מועד לפי שהנשים לא היו נכנסים באהל מועד. אמנם במסכת יומא (פ"א ט' ע"א) אמרו בחלוף זה, אמר ר' יוחנן בן תורתא מפני מה חרבה שילה? מפני שני דברים גלוי עריות ובזוי קדשים, גלוי עריות שנאמר אשר ישכבון את הנשים וכו', והוא היותר נראה כפי הפשט: "משפט הכהן" * החריגה ההתנהגותית של בני עלי תובן אם נשווה את מעשיהן ל"משפט הכהן" במקרא ב"משפט הכהן" בספר דברים הדגש הוא שהעם נותן את הקרבן, להלכה לקב"ה והכהן זוכה ממנו לקבל את הקרבן. לעומת זאת בספר שמואל הכהן דורש את הקרבן, בוחר את החלקים הרצויים לו ורואה בקרבן את רכושו. "תקפו כהן" * אגב הלימוד על "משפט הכהן עולה סוגיה תלמודית הקשורה לנושא תקפו כהן הוא כינוי לסוגיה תלמודית בתחילת מסכת בבא מציעא (ו',ז'), שתוכנה העיקרי הוא הכרעה במקרה של ספק בדיני ממונות. הסוגיה דנה במקרה של בהמה שיש ספק אם היא בכור, ולכן ספק אם יש לכהן בעלות ממונית עליה (על פי ההלכה, יש לתת את בכור הבהמה לכהן, אולם לבעלים זכות החלטה לאיזה כהן תינתן הבהמה). במקרה המובא בסוגיה, הכהן לקח בכח וללא רשות את הבהמה, והשאלה היא האם הבהמה תוחזר לבעלים או שתושאר אצל הכהן. רב חנניה מביא ברייתא כדי להוכיח שיש להחזיר את הבהמה לבעלים. אביי מנסה לפרוך את ההוכחה אך חוזר בו מן הדחייה. פשטות הדברים היא שההוכחה מהברייתא נשארה על מקומה ולכאורה ההלכה תהיה שאם תקף כהן את הבהמה מוציאין אותה מידו. ואכן כך פסקו להלכה ראשונים ואחרונים רבים. הרמב"ם פוסק שאין מוציאין וקשה להבין איך דבריו מסתדרים עם הסוגיה. תירוץ הרשב"א- כבר הרשב"א שאל שאלה זו ותירץ שלפי מסקנת הסוגיה הברייתא מדברת על ספק פדיון פטר חמור ולא על ספק בכור. הרמב"ם הבין שעל פי מסקנת הסוגיה שוב אין ראיה שאם תקף הכהן מוציאין מידו במקרה של ספק בכור אלא רק לגבי מקרה של ספק פדיון פטר חמור. ההבדל בין ספק בכור לספק פדיון פטר חמור הוא שבפדיון חמור, השה שבו פודים ודאי היה של הישראל ואילו בעלות הכהן על הבכור מתחילה מראשית קיומו. בביאור דבריו של הרשב"א האריכו האחרונים. על דברי הרשב"א קשה שהרי גם הבכור וגם פדיון החמור נחשבים מוחזקים אצל הישראל שכן כל השאלה היא במקרה שהכהן תקף ואילו לא תקף מוסכם שהדין הוא "המוציא מחבירו עליו הראיה". הפני יהושע ביאר שהחילוק הוא בין מוחזק לחזקת מרא קמא. הבכור רק מוחזק-נמצא ברשות הישראל ואילו פדיון החמור הוא ב"חזקת מרא קמא"- היה ודאי בבעלות הישראל בעבר. בביאור סברה זו נחלקו האחרונים. הריי"ר מפונוביז' (בחידושיו סימן ד) ביאר שבחזקת מרא קמא מוציאין מיד התוקף מכיוון שאין ספק מוציא מידי ודאי וזו הנהגה שמחשיבים את הדבר כמבורר, ואילו במוחזק "המוציא מחבירו עליו הראיה" אין הדבר כמבורר אלא שבית הדין לא מתערב בגלל חוסר ראיות ולכן אף במקרה של תקיפה אין בית הדין מתערב. לעומתו ר' שמואל רוזובסקי (שיעורי ר' שמואל פרק שני סימן ד אות ד) סובר שבחזקת מרא קמא לא מחשיבים את הדבר כמבורר אלא מחשיבים שהדין נפסק עוד קודם התקיפה מכח החזקה ואילו במוחזקות הדין "המוציא מחבירו עליו הראיה" הוא לא פסק אלא אי-התערבות של בית הדין. קושיה נוספת על דברי הרשב"א היא מדוע אין בבכור חזקת מרא קמא- הרי הבכור ממון כהן רק מלידתו ובהיותו עובר היה שייך ודאי לישראל. השב שמעתתא הביא בשם בנו (ר' יוסף דובער הכהן) שהבעלות על העובר היא רק אגב אימו ואילו העובר נחשב "דבר שלא בא לעולם". ביאר דבריו ר' שמואל רוזובסקי שאמנם יש בעלות על העובר אך הולד הוא דבר חדש ואין החזקה על העובר מועילה למצב החדש של הולד. הקהילות יעקב תירץ שהבעלות על העובר לא יוצרת חזקת מרא קמא כיון שהיא בעלות לזמן מוגבל בלבד. רק בעלות מוחלטת יוצרת חזקת מרא קמא. תירוץ הכסף משנה - הכסף משנה תירץ שהרמב"ם סובר שאין ראית רב חנניא ראיה שכן אפשר לומר שהישראל נפטר על ידי הבהמה מדין מעשר בהמה אף אם הבהמה לא שלו באופן מוחלט אלא ספק שלו ואף אם היא כעת ברשות הכהן ואין מוציאין בידו. הקשו האחרונים שהגמרא הרי הביאה את דברי רב חנניא כראיה ולא הביאה דחייה לראייתו ומנין לרמב"ם לדחות את הראיה מסברתו נגד פשט הגמרא. האחיעזר תירץ את דברי הכסף משנה שכל ראית רב חנניא היא מכך שהקדשת המעשר חלה על בהמה שהיא ספק של הכהן. ראיתו מבוססת על דעתו שמתנות כהונה אינן נגזלות (חולין קלד.) ולכן אין באפשרות הישראל לגזלן ולהקדישן ואילו הרמב"ם פוסק שמתנות כהונה נגזלות ולכן אין בעיה שההקדש יחול גם אם הבהמה ממון כהן ועל כן אין ראיה שאם הכהן יתקוף יוציאו מידו. * המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית קטגוריה:ספר שמואל א' שיעורי הרב יעקב זיסברג במשכן בנימין